Like Brother, LikeSISTER!
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: No one knew that Yoichi Hiruma, the demon captain of the Devil Bats, to have a little sister! SHOCKER RIGHT! No? k... anyway, Will the team know more than they're suppose to know or Hiruma will soon reveals his true feelings about his *younger* 17 year old (INCEST) DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ES21
1. Chapter 1

"Keep moving, f*cking ladies!"

Yoichi Hiruma, the demon captain, shouted as his teammates run faster. They were at practice for the Christmas Bowl. He shoots his favorite gun AK47 at the team. Suzuna, Mamori, & Dobruko were watching from the sidelines.

"Do you think this is a little TOO much?" whispered Monta

"We really shouldn't question Hiruma-kun" whispered Yuki.

"Yeah, because if we do…"whispered Sena

Hiruma shoots at them with his gun.

"Quit blabbering and get f*cking moving!" yelled Hiruma

"EEEEIIIIAAA!" screamed the team

They ran too fast that they ran to the stream/river. They stopped when they saw a strange group of people jogging down the stream/river.

"Who are they?" asked Sena

"I don't know but I don't want to mess with them" said Monta asking in fear.

A guy from the group quickly gave them a scary stare at them. They got more scared by that stare.

"They're the Venomous Vampires"

"'Venomous Vampires'?"

"They the only 'superhuman' group in the country, they compete for the best of the best all over the world" stated Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san?" asked Sena & Monta

"How do you know that?" asked Mamori

"Well…" said Hiruma.

The team noticed that the group was all male, except for one female. She has short black hair, multi-pierced ears, beautiful emerald green eyes (sounds familiar?). She looks like she was 8 or 9 years old. She was just so KAWAII!

"Who on earth is that?" asked the team in sync.

"That's my sister" Hiruma said bluntly

"WHAT?!" the team shouted

"S-S-S-SHE'S YOUR SISTER?!" screamed Mamori

"That's what I just f*cking said, f*cking manajerk" said Hiruma

"I never knew Hiruma-san had a sister" whispered Sena

"That's because I never mentioned her f*cking chibi!"

"I don't see the "superhuman" part Hiruma-kun" said Mamori

'You'll see…"

The girl in the group noticed there was a kitten stuck in a tree, so she ran to rescue it. The leader of the group stopped the others, he noticed the kitten too. She jumped on a branch where the kitten was.

"Here kitten~ come here~"

The kitten walked to the girl, she got down from the branch. A little girl ran to the other girl holding the kitten.

"Thank you for saving Snowball!"

"You're welcome"

She handed the kitten to the little and ran back to the group.

"AWW!"

"What?"

"Look at you Yami~ helping people~"

"You should have noticed that to! Making me do all the work geez! You f*cking idiots!"

"I'm surprised that you noticed the kitten too, I should expect it from my star pupil" said the leader of the group

"You noticed too?! RRR!"

"Call me dad Yami, say it"

"…..dad"

"Good girl"

Her father pats her head.

"Yo! Sis!"

"Huh? Hiruma? WTF are you doing here?" said Yami

"I was at practice until I saw you"

"Hm…you can leave now"

"Uh-huh hey dad"

"Hello Yoichi, don't worry she'll be fine"

"K, this is my football team"

"Hello, I'm Yami Hiruma, nice to meet you"

"SOO KAWAII!" said the team  
"how old is she? 8? 9?"Asked Mamori  
"she's so cute!" said Suzuna

"She's a day after me" Hiruma said bluntly

"She's 17?!" screamed Mamori

"So young!" said Suzuna

"Well, she looks younger than she usually would because of her condition" said her father

"Condition?" the team asked  
"she has the disorder when the protein in your chest area doesn't go as fast or normal"

"But she can do all that amazing things!" the team screams

"But she gets really worn out right after, can't stop her if she likes doing something."

"Yeah yeah cool story dad, but I think it's time for you to go!"

Yami says as she pushes Hiruma and his team away.

"Also I'm Toya Lance, I'm not really their father, I took them in custody cuz their real father was crazy"

"AW! THAT'S SO-"the team says

"GO AWAY!" Yami shouted

"Okay, okay, bye dad, Bye Ya-chan~" (a nickname for Yami)

"SHUT UP! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

A laughing Hiruma and the team ran away.

"Damn he is annoying"

"But you love him"

"Humph!"

Yami and Toya went home after practice. Hiruma came home a few minutes after, all sweaty and tired.

"Gross dude, go take a shower" demanded Yami

"What if I don't want too? ~" sarcastically asked Hiruma

"Go somewhere else then"

"..Rude"

"Since when you care of rudeness?"  
Hiruma went to go take a shower after all.

"Why do you have to be rude to your brother Yami?" asked Toya

"I just told him to go take a shower"

"In a rude way"

"Whatever dad"


	2. Chapter 2

The Venomous Vampires were at the park, practicing for the tournament. The male of the group practicing by themselves, while Yami & Toya were doing special training. Toya was training Yami a special technique, The Buddha's Palm,

"I hope you're ready for this Yami"

"I was born ready"

Yami & Toya were training, in the end of the battle, Yami learned The Buddha's Palm.

"I'm sorry that I had to fight you daddy"

"It's okay sweetheart"

"Well look what we have here~?"  
The Werecats, Mai Lu & her sensei, Chu Fito, walking up to Yami & Toya.

"Toya"

"Chu"

"What are you doing in this beautiful day~?"  
"Training. Do you?"

"Walking, don't need to train"  
"I see"

Mai walks to the men.

"So who are you is the best in this group? ~"  
"The captain is a "she" & she is here"

Toya placed his hands on Yami's shoulders, Mai bursts out laughing.

"Her?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"  
Yami got mad & took Mai's feather scarf.

"HEY!"

Yami threw the scarf back to Mai.

"Yami, save your energy for the tournament"

"Yes, the tournament"

Mai & Chu walked away from them. Yami & Toya walked home but Yami had to get some things so she went to the store. When she came home, the whole Devil Bats team was there, waiting for her.

"What's going on?"  
"We need to talk to you Yami, have a sit" said Toya.

She sits on a single chair.

"Your attitude" started Yuki

"-sigh- I'm sorry-"

"Not that attitude, you in general" said Toya

"Huh?"

"It's bugging us" said Sena

"Well I'm-"

"Well not us, Yo-nii (Hiruma)" said Suzuna

"Hiruma?"

"He feels like he's losing the sister he used to know, to watch over, to hold & love, but now he has found a copy of himself" stated Musashi

Yami was trying to comprehend of what the kicker was trying to say. Losing a sister? Copy of Hiruma?

"So basically, you want me to be weak"

"huh?" said Musashi  
"That's how I was back then; weak, useless, a crier, IS THAT HOW YOU WANT ME TO BE?!"

"THAT'S NOT IT & YOU KNOW IT!" screamed Hiruma

"THEN WHAT IS IT THEN?!"  
"THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

"Huh…?"

"We used to be SO close, too close for comfort but I LOVED it. Having to you watch, to hold you, to love you with everything I have, we even…WE EVEN KISSED EACH OTHER! AND NOW I FEEL LIKE IM LOSING YOU!"

Hiruma starts to cry. Yami was speechless, embarrassed & hurt of what she has heard from her own brother's mouth.

"I...I…"

Yami ran out of the house & to the park, starting to cry.

"She was terribly abused back then; it was almost bad that she was going to commit suicide. She had very long black hair, so she shaved her head to almost bald, but I stopped her" stated Hiruma

"Poor thing…" said Mamori

'He…BAKA! I've grown to be a strong, independent, young woman...but I miss him so' Yami thought to herself.

"You~"

"You..."

Her real father was dressed like a hobo, smiling at her like crazy.

He walked up to her as she walked backward then started to run. He chased her, and then threw a rock as her. This caused her to get a sprained ankle. He looked like he was going to f*ck her.

"Onii-chan!" Yami shrieked

Back at the house, Hiruma heard Yami outside.

"Hiruma? Where are you_?" asked Musashi

"Yami!"Screamed Hiruma.

Their real father was going to pull Yami's shorts down.

"Onii-chan help!"  
Hiruma shoots their real father away from Yami, Toya holds the father down.

"How can you do this to an old friend~?"

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER IS THE QUESTION, you f*cker"

Suzuna, Mamori, and Hiruma ran to Yami.

"Yami!"

"Onii-chan!"

Hiruma holds Yami in his arms, crying.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" asked Hiruma

"I'm fine, just a sprained ankle, he was going to … rape me"

"THAT MOTHERF*CKER!"  
its okay Onii-chan, I' m safe in your arms"

"wh-"

Yami kissed Hiruma on the lips. Suzuna & Mamori gasped.

"I'm sorry Onii-chan"

"I'm okay, I'm glad you're safe"

Hiruma takes Yami hone & aids her ankle. Toya takes their father to jail & goes home.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" asks Toya

"Yep! I'm with Onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan~?"Asks Hiruma

"Don't ruin the moment you" said Yami

Hiruma laughs then everyone laughs, then suddenly Yami sneezes

"WTF was that?"

"A sneeze?"

"I know that but why did I sneeze? I rarely sneeze, except cleaning the house, I sneeze all day"

"Are you coming down with something?"Toya gets the thermometer.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
